


between the lines/look into my eyes

by brudawgg, pennydown



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, Garters, LMAO, M/M, PWP, Panties, Stockings, Teasing, among other things, fantasy refractory period, sorry this is just. straight up self indulgent, they 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brudawgg/pseuds/brudawgg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydown/pseuds/pennydown
Summary: “What? Can’t I want to keep my socks up? I’m not an animal, Barclay.”“Your thigh-high socks?”Stern shifts his weight between his hips, bending one knee and straightening the other, and Barclay must have the patience of a saint for all the not-staring at Stern’s ass he’s doing. “What?” He asks, making eye contact in the mirror, andlorddoes Stern have long eyelashes. “Do you not like them?”





	between the lines/look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> oops, we did it again. i’d say sorry but i’m not, really.
> 
> byr:  
> \- they don’t use a condom but they’ve been a monogamous relationship for some time where this fic picks off
> 
> foreword by brudawgg: “I’m in Sternclay hell.”

It was a long time coming, Barclay thinks, as he sits quietly on Stern’s bed, thumbing at his slightly-too-tight dress shirt. He didn’t get _out_ a lot, so when Stern (!!!) of all people invited him to a fancy-ish dinner, it wasn’t like he could pass it up. Besides, after _weeks_ of fooling around and muttering sweet nothings no one could hear, he figured it might be nice to actually be _public_ about their relationship. Stern’s locked himself in the bathroom to finish getting ready, and Barclay tries not to listen as he hears the other man humming softly. “Dear, I need your help,” Stern calls, jerking Barclay from his thoughts, and he blinks, hazily. “Just come in, okay?” Automatically, mechanically, Barclay rises and opens the bathroom door— the smell of cologne hangs in the air, still heavy with steam from the shower, hut Barclay isn’t paying attention to that.

What he _is_ paying attention to is the perfectly pale expanse of Stern’s skin, contrasting sharply with sheer black stockings that stop midway up his thighs. Above _those_ sit thin, shiny garters, untethered and unclasped, and Barclay’s breath catches hard in his throat when he realizes that Stern is wearing _absolutely nothing else._ Stern leans over the counter to continue fixing his hair, he offers Barclay a smirk in the mirror. “I just need you to clasp them im the back for me,” he purrs. “I can’t quite reach.”

Barclay finds himself unable to speak. He can’t _breathe,_ he can’t _think,_ all he can do is stiffly approach Stern. His hands tremble as he clasps the garters onto Stern’s stockings, hissing a breath and trying not to _stare._ He catches a glance at Stern’s smirk in the mirror and snaps a garter strap— “What’s the occasion?” At that, Stern yelps, peering over his shoulder with a scowl, and scoffs.

“What? Can’t I want to keep my socks up? I’m not an _animal,_ Barclay.”

“Your _thigh-high_ socks?”

Stern shifts his weight between his hips, bending one knee and straightening the other, and Barclay must have the patience of a _saint_ for all the not-staring at Stern’s ass he’s doing. “What?” He asks, making eye contact in the mirror, and _lord_ does Stern have long eyelashes. “Do you not like them?”

“Do I—“ Barclay cuts himself off with a hysterical laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Take a _wild_ guess, Stern.” With that, he slides up behind Stern, pressing his hips to his ass. Stern’s lips fall open into an o-shape, surprised, as Barclay rolls his hips slowly.

“My, my— just from helping me get dressed?”

“You know _exactly_ what you did,” Barclay mumbles, running his thumb along Stern’s hipbone, leaning over to press his lips to Stern’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Stern’s voice is calm and cool, causing pause in Barclay’s movements, and they make quiet eye contact in the mirror. “We have a dinner reservation.”

“We can miss it.”

“ _No,_ we can’t.” Delicately, Stern whirls on his heel, pressing his lips softly to Barclay’s. “I have to finish getting ready, get out,” he directs, tugging on Barclay’s belt and nudging him toward the door. Barclay lets himself be moved, feels Stern close the door behind him, and groans into his hands.

When Stern finally exits, calmly adjusting his cufflinks, Barclay’s breath is stolen from his chest. He’s wearing a finely tailored suit, one that hugs him in all the right places, hugging his thighs and the dip of his waist. “Wow,” Barclay breathes, rising to his feet and grabbing Stern’s wrists. He tugs him close with a smile, kissing his lips slowly and softly. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Oh, so are you, Mr. Barclay,” Stern murmurs, smiling against his lips and pressing his hands softly to his chest. Stern smells of sandalwood and musk and it’s intoxicating— he presses a flurry of kisses to Stern’s jaw, laughs softly, but Stern tugs at his shirt insistently. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” 

* * *

When they finally get to dinner, seated across from each other in Kepler’s finest restaurant, Stern smiles sweetly at Barclay in the candlelight. They flirt, idly, over dinner— Stern swirls his wineglass as he watches Barclay swallow hard. He looks nervous, cheeks flushed, and delicately, Stern slides a foot out of his shoe and trails it up Barclay’s thigh. “You seem flustered— are you alright?”

Barclay swallows hard, closes his eyes, and laughs nervously. “You know _exactly_ how I’m feeling right now.” Stern flutters his eyelashes, taking a sip of wine while he slides his foot _dangerously_ close to Barclay’s dick.

 “I couldn’t possibly know what you mean.”

Stern continues sipping his wine as he peers at Barclay over the rim of his glass. With a trembling hand, Barclay reaches for his glass of water _right_ as Stern slides his foot across Barclay’s boner. Barclay jumps, kneeing the table—

He knocks over his own wine glass, cabernet sauvignon pooling over the white tablecloth, and Stern just _tsks_ at him. "Goodness, Barclay, you really need to control yourself."

Barclay runs a hand through his hair, "As if you have any right to say _that_." The waiter appears, apparently not minding as he attempts to soak up the stain. Barclay apologizes profusely while Stern simply chuckles, resting his foot on Barclay’s knee.

It's the longest dinner _ever_ for Barclay.

* * *

 

When they get back from dinner he's all over Stern, pressing him up against the wall as soon as it’s shut.

Stern mewls like he’s _surprised_ as Barclay shoves him against the wall, kissing him fiercely and slotting their hips together. He’s relieved to feel _Stern’s_ hardness, and laughs as he slides a hand to palm it roughly. “Not so above it all, huh, baby,” he growls, and Stern laughs, tilting his head coyly.  

“I never said I- mmh- Never said I was. Only that _you_ were barely holding it together.”

Barclay chuckles at that, biting at Sterns neck, drawing out a gasp as Stern bucks his hips. “Looks like you're the one barely keeping it together."

“I don't know what you're- _ah_ \- talking about," Stern mumbles, shiver rolling down his spine as Barclay nips his neck.

"You like being a tease, don't you?" Barclay growls in his ear. Stern’s only response is a groan as Barclay continues to palm at him, rutting up against him. A few minutes of heated kisses pass before Barclay throws Stern over his shoulder then, and carries him to throw him down on the bed. Stern laughs, breathless. "Take off your clothes, _now_ ,” Barclay orders.  

Stern hums at that. "Why don't you make me?"

Stern _shouldn’t_ be surprised (but he is) when Barclay grabs him by the hair and _yanks_ him up, staring coldly into his eyes. “It wasn’t a suggestion, Stern.” Stern laughs, giddy, and mewls, weakly trying to worm out of his grasp. “Off. Now. I’m tired of you being a _goddamn_ tease.”

Stern loves this, every second of seeing Barclay an absolute wreck because of him. He reaches up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Only cause you're asking _so_ nicely," he says, taking his sweet time.

Barclay growls at the tantalizing pace Stern has set for himself, and swats his hands away, ripping the shirt open. Idly, Stern wonders if he maybe shouldn't have worn his _best_ suit for this.

“That was _expensive,”_ Stern murmurs, hearing the buttons clatter to the ground as Barclay leans in, kissing and biting and _licking_ at his skin, something feral, and Stern arches.

“Should’ve thought of that before being an _asshole.”_

Stern tries to quip back, but Barclay bites down and sucks, and instead he whines. Barclay stops, tugging on Sterns belt, "You aren't finished. Off with these."

Stern just laughs, arching his hips up, "God you're in a hurry, aren't you?” 

“ _Stern_.” 

" _What,_ Barclay?" Stern asks, "Where's that patient man I'm so used to?" Barclay palms at Sterns dick then, biting at his lip and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Stern moans against Barclay, pulling away to gasp, "Alright, so you make a convincing argum- _ah!_ " He throws his head back, and scrambles to undo his belt.

"Now who's in a hurry?" Barclay chuckles, watching Stern kick his pants off, but his breath catches in his throat when he sees the lace panties Stern has on. "Are you serious?"

“ _What?_ " Stern asks innocently, batting those eyelashes at Barclay again. He moves to remove the underwear and garters butBarclay just growls, stilling his hands.

"No, keep those on."

They’re black and lacy and _barely_ holding him in— and Barclay’s throat feels dry. It feels dry and he can’t _breathe_ and he has to look away, slowing his breathing as he tries to make his brain work again. “Do you like them,” Stern purrs, stretching luxuriously, a wet patch of lace catching the light and causing Barclay to _groan._

 “I- _yeah,”_ he whispers, snapping the elastic against Stern’s dick, causing a yelp, and Stern’s manic, euphoric grin to make an appearance.

“Why don’t you show me how _much_ you like them, babe?” 

Barclay grabs Stern by the hair then, on top of him now, kissing him _hard_ . He bites at his lip as Stern yanks at Barclay's shirt and lets out a blissful moan. "I think you're forgetting something," Stern says, pointedly pulling at Barclay’s dress shirt again. Barclay rips his shirt off, tossing it behind him as Stern again mourns the less of a good shirt, but he’s quick to forget when Barclay’s mouth is on his again. He reaches for Barclays belt, yanking it off and tossing it in the same general direction he'd seen Barclay throw his shirt. "Come on, Barclay," he pants, "What's _taking_ so long?" He arches his hips into Barclay's, honeyed voice dipping low. "Don't you want to fuck me?" 

Barclay groans at that, but simply bites and kisses at Sterns neck. "You want them off so bad, _you_ take them off,” he growls into Sterns ear before nipping at it.

Stern whines, finally relenting. He grabs for Barclays pants, and Barclay, ever the gentleman, goes to a kneeling position to give Stern some access. Yanking them down, he can see how hard Barclay is in his boxers and mouths at it through the fabric, drawing out a loud groan from the man above him.

" _Fuck_ , Stern." Stern looked up at him through half lidded eyes, full of lust but still with that teasing glint in them.  

"Yes, Barclay?" He murmurs, running his finger along the band of his boxers.

“ _Don't you dare_ ," Barclay growls, earning another breathless laugh from Stern. Stern pulls down Barclay's boxers and before Barclay can finish saying _about damn time_ , Stern’s fingers wrap around the base of his dick, tongue swirling around the head.

Stern’s eyes flutter closed as he slides the tip into his mouth, _already_ drooling around it, and Barclay groans, fisting a hand into his hair and _yanking_ . The man purrs, bracing one hand on Barclay’s hip as the other strokes the base, looking up at Barclay under those devilishly long eyelashes. “I’ve been- _fuck._ I’ve been waiting all _night_ for this, Stern, you fuckin’ tease,” he hisses, shoving Stern a little deeper and reveling in the moan he gets in response (no snapping of fingers, their ‘red light’-) and he laughs, low and sultry. “I wanted to bend you over the bathroom counter the _second_ you got me in there. A- and the table in the restaurant. Should’ve told you to get under it and suck me off, h- huh?” Stern practically _smiles,_ as much as one can with a mouth full of, well, _dick,_ and drags his nails down Barclay’s thigh, bobbing his head slowly. “Jesus _fuck.”_  

There’s a long moment of heated eye contact, Barclay just _barely_ nudging Stern’s head— a question— and Stern nods carefully, closing his eyes and relaxing as Barclay _shoves_ him, forcing the agent to deepthroat him, and he watches, fascinated, as Stern’s eyelids flutter and eyes roll back into his head. He _moans,_ digs his nails into Barclay’s skin, and drool slides down his chin. It’s _really_ hot, Barclay thinks, rather breathless. “You _love_ this, don’t you,” he asks, as he yanks Stern up to let him breathe. “Love having your face fucked.”

“Just— _haah_ , _hah_ — just for you,” he rasps, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _Fuck,_ he loved being roughed up.

Barclay yanks Stern towards him, kissing him, licking against his lips until Stern parts his mouth to let him in. With his free hand, Barclay reaches down and grabs Stern's ass. Stern whines into Barclays mouth at the action, pawing at his chest.

For a little while, it’s just that- just them rutting together with Barclay’s hand on Stern’s ass and Stern gasping into his mouth, and then Stern _sobs._ “Barclay,” he whispers, insistent against his lips.

“Mmn,” he hums, sucking a dark hickey _right_ under his jaw, in a place unable to be hidden, just where Stern _hated_ them.

_”Barclay,”_ he tries, more desperate now as Barclay’s _really big hand_ kneads his ass, and he arches, bending like he’s doing fucking yoga. “Babe, I have been prepped since _before dinner,_ I do- I don’t- _nnnh!_ I don’t _care,_ let’s _go,”_ he snaps, bratty and demanding, and Barclay laughs.

“You forget your place, baby,” he murmurs, dark and low and _dangerous,_ and Stern’s eyes roll back just from hearing the _suggestion_ of a threat.

"You gonna put me in my place?" Stern breathes, lost in the euphoria, desperately wishing Barclay would just _fuck him_ already.

"Yeah, baby, that's what you like, _isn't it_?" Barclay says, his breath husky and rough.

" _God_ , yes," Stern moans.

"Then I think you know what you need to say,." Barclay licks up Sterns neck, punctuating the action with a sharp bite where Sterns neck met his jaw.

" _Fuck, a_ h-" Stern rocks his hips into Barclay’s, "Pl _ease_."

Barclay grabs Stern then, shoving him down against the bed, Stern moaning in approval. Barclay leans back, running his hands slowly down Sterns legs, taking in the view. Stern’s ass (up), black lace panties (barely containing his hard-on), the _garters_ . _God_ , the garters, Barclay hated how much he loved seeing Stern in them. They should have been ridiculous, but on Stern it somehow looked so _good_. "You have no right looking this fucking good, babe," Barclay whispers. Stern whines, pressing his ass back, begging Barclay to _please please just fuck him already._

Barclay runs his hand across Stern's ass before giving it a light smack, watching Stern mewl in response, arching his back even more.

" _Barclay,_ " He whines, and Barclay chuckles darkly. He knew Stern said he was prepped, but still grabbed the lube from the drawer to spread along his dick, pulling the panties to the side with his finger. A touch more lube and a experimental finger (or several) inside of Stern leaves him mewling, hands fisted in the sheets. Neither of them can take it for very long— and it’s with a shaky laugh that Barclay lines up behind Stern, who was a pleading mess beneath him. "What was that, Stern?" Barclay asks, gruff and taunting.  

" _God_ , Barclay— please, hurry up, fuck me, _please please plea-_ " He's cut off by Barclay sliding into him, causing Stern to wail and gasp.

As Barclay picks up the pace and rails into Stern, he can't stop touching him. Running his hands along his sides, down his legs, _and_ _fuck those garters are good,_ he thinks. He leans over Stern, grabbing his hair and pulling back to get a look at him. Sterns mouth is open, eyes half shut as he moans and and whines. "Fuck, god, Barclay you're so _good_ ," he moans. Barclay growls, and captures Stern in a rough kiss. 

"Yeah, baby, you like that?"

"God, _yes_ , babe," Stern cries, "You're so good to me, so _big_ and _good_ and, fuck— handsome. I loved teasing you so much, loved knowing how badly you wanted to, _ah_ , fuck me." Barclay slams into Stern, harder, breath catching in his throat. Stern really did know how to drive him wild.

“Yeah?” Barclay’s response is a half-groan, half-laugh, biting Stern’s earlobe as he leans over him, breathless and _hot_ and arching. “You knew what you were doing, you coy little _fucker._ You’re so desperate, you just _had_ to work me up, had to sit there all through dinner thinking- _hah_ \- thinking about sitting on my dick, huh.” Stern makes a sound that _seems_ like it’s trying to be a word, clawing at the sheets and nodding vaguely.

_”God,_ yes,” he confesses. “I- aah- I so _badly_ wanted you to pick me up and f-ffuh- fffuck, _shit, yes,_ Barclay— _ah_ ! Wanted you to _fuck_ me, _hard.”_

"Well," Barclay groans, "Did you get what you fucking wanted?" And snaps his hips in just the right way, sending Stern wailing, choking out a sob as Barclay rails into that spot. "Did _you, Stern_?" Stern nods, unable to do much else but moan and cry out.

Stern knows, absently, that he is _drooling,_ bent over and hunching and _sobbing,_ and Barclay fists his hair, pulling _hard,_ and Stern wails. “I asked you a question, baby. _Don’t ignore me.”_

_”Yes!_ Yes- _yes,_ Barclay, better- it’s _better_ -“

Barclay growls in approval at that, meeting Sterns mouth with his own, kissing him with all the force he could as he continued to slam into him. "Bar _clay_ ," Stern whines against his lips, "Please, I need to- I'm gonna-" He gasps as Barclay bites at his shoulder and wordlessly grabs Sterns dick.

"You wanna come, baby, that it?” 

"Oh _god_ , yes, _please_ , babe."

“C’mon,” Barclay breathes, softer than he’s been this whole time. The kiss he presses to Stern’s shoulder is almost _chaste,_ in contrast to the percussive snap of his hips, and Stern practically howls. “C’mon, baby, ask nicely—“

_”Ffffuck,_ please, oh, oh— Barclay, babe, babe— _please,”_ he quickly stumbles into incoherent mumbling, gasping and trembling and tensing as Barclay strokes him fast and hard. Stern is a mess, so _close_ as Barclay strokes and continues rocking into him. In his ear he can hear Barclay groaning, telling him _come for me, baby, come on, let me hear you come_ while pressing flurried kisses to his back and shoulder and neck. When Stern comes it's accompanied by a wail and a choked cry. He pants for breath, watching as Barclay licks his own hand clean, softly rutting into him now. "Don't you _dare_ stop, Barclay, I want you to come inside me. Ha- I thought I told you I wanted it hard,” Stern whispers, lazily rolling his hips against Barclay, who stutters a groan. “What, are you pussying out on me _now,_ babe?”

Barclays breath hitches and he starts rocking into Stern, hard and _fast_ , back to pressing kisses again to his shoulder, biting down as he comes close, _so close_ . Stern moans, looking over his shoulder at Barclay, grinning. "That's it, babe, show me how _bad_ I was, _you're so good,_ Barclay,” Stern praises him and that's _it_. Barclay comes with a growl as he bites down again on Sterns shoulder.

As he comes down, Barclay pulls out, shaky, and gasping. He not-so-gracefully flops onto his back, panting as Stern crawls on top of him and places kisses along Barclay's chest. Barclay watches Stern as he trails his way down, straddling Barclays face with his legs, licking at his dick. "Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ ," Barclay breathes, feeling himself twitch in Sterns hands, reaching up to knead Stern's ass.

"I never kid," Stern whispers, licking at Barclay gently.

Barclay groans, head lolling back while Stern riles him up again, and shakes his head weakly. “You’re insatiable.”

“And you’re sexy, what of it? Isn’t it a _good_ thing I want you so— mn— so badly? Do you want me to _stop_?" Stern asks, pressing a kiss to Barclays thighs, grazing him lightly with his teeth.  

"Fuck _no_." Barclay growls, gripping Stern’s thighs to lick at his dick.

"Mmm, good," Stern whispers before taking Barclay into his mouth. Barclay moans and follows suit, sucking at Stern's dick. For a while it’s just that; it's them both trying to ruin each other. Stern, gripping the base and swirling his tongue and kissing and licking. Barclay, running his hands along those goddamn garters, taking in Stern like it was nothing, moaning around him, loving the stuttered moan that it draws out from the agent.

Eventually Stern has to come up for air and just hovers, panting and gasping and Barclay smacks his ass. “What are you doing? This is what you wanted, isn’t it,” he murmurs, licking a long stripe up Stern’s dick that makes him _arch._

" _Ah_ , yes, of course it is," Stern gasps, whining as Barclay continues to lick and suck and drag his nails down Sterns thighs. "Then _get to work_." Barclay growls at Stern, and Stern moans at the tone, immediately taking Barclay into his mouth again.

Stern bobs his head, taking in as much of Barclay as he can, groaning when Barclay’s hips buck involuntarily into his mouth. Barclay continues his work, knowing Stern is getting close. He chuckles, the sound rumbling through his chest and it sets Stern on fire and then he's gasping, gripping Barclays dick _hard_ as Barclay slips a finger inside of him.

Stern squirms, trying to focus, but he finds it harder and harder as Barclay drives him over the edge. But if he knows Barclay, he knows he's close from the growls and desperate moans coming from his end. The two men both pick up the pace, in a rhythm now, both so _good_ at reading the other. Each drooling and moaning until suddenly Sterns head snaps back as he cries out, coming into Barclays mouth, who grips Stern's ass through the orgasm. Stern momentarily catches his breath, before diving back in, not one to leave a job unfinished.

Stern pulls away, feeling Barclay shove at his thighs, nudging him off. "What's up, babe?" Stern breathes, "Wanna come on my face?"

Barclay growls in response, nods slowly, resting on his knees as Stern strokes him, licking at his tip. When Barclay comes he almost shouts, gripping Stern’s hair as he comes on his face, loving how debauched Stern looks— his lips fall open in a sigh and he closes one eye, smiling dreamily at him.

Barclay pants again, releasing his grip and letting Stern fall blissfully back onto the bed. He bends over the smaller man, pressing kisses to his face, licking up the mess before finally grabbing wipes and tending to Stern. He cleans him, peppering him in kisses, loving the small hums Stern made in response, eyes closed blissfully.

When he finishes, he crawls next to Stern, pulling him into his chest. "You're a goddamn tease," he murmurs, but there is no animosity— Just a light laugh.

"Mmmm, yes," Stern hums. "But, you love it."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

  


**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t checked out brudawgg’s work, please do- they’re fantastic and i love their stuff. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
